Walking On Sunshine
by KateLides321
Summary: After a whirlwind romance, Maddie is preparing to marry gorgeous Beca Mitchell, whom she met in Italy, and has invited her sister Chloe to the wedding. Unbeknownst to Maddie, however, Beca is Chloe's ex-holiday flame, and the love of her life...
1. Holiday

**Chapter 1: Holiday**

The flight attendants go through the isles one more time, collecting the last bits of garbage and making sure everyone is in the right position,with their seats up and trays collected. One of them passes an excited Chloe, who is buzzing in her seat as the plane is about to land safely to the ground.

It has been 3 years since she had been to Puglia, 3 years since she left... since she left the one person she ever fell in love with. She had always planed to go back and find the brunette and rekindle their relationship. Yet something always came up and it tugged at her heart every time she thought of her. She hated herself for not keeping contact with her.

*Flashback: Puglia, Italy - 3 years ago*

 _The sun is setting beautifully and the orange and purple colours make everything extremely romantic. Most people would be out having dinner so the beach is empty, except for one couple in the distance. The two are laying in the sand, enjoying the view and playing with each other's fingers._

 _"What can I do to make you stay?" The brunette muses quietly which makes the redhead in her arms roll her eyes with a smile. "_ Sei la luce delle mie ochi. _" The redhead raises her brow in confusion, not having understood the Italian sentence. "Huh?" The brunette chuckles lightly. "You are the light of my eyes." She explains, gently pressing a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek._

 _"Oh, I bet you say that to all the girls." Chloe says with a playful shove and a smirk in place because no matter if the brunette had said the same thing to other girls it was still the most romantic thing she had ever heard. "Normally I talk about the shiny hair, or something like that." The brunette says full of sarcasm. Chloe sighs and looks up to the sky and then back at her loved one's metallic blue eyes that shine in the setting sunlight. "I don't want to go home." She says wistfully. "Then don't."_

 _Chloe shakes her head. "I'm starting university, real life. I have to do this. And… and we can make this work." The brunette shakes her head and looks down at the sand. "Chloe, this is real life, what we have." The redhead doesn't know what to answer to this so stays quiet so she can think about it. "Chloe, I love you." A bright smile appears on the redheads face as she leans forward to capture her true love's lips for a passionate kiss._

* End Flashback*

How she ended up in the cue for the taxis Chloe has no idea but she gets pulled out of her thoughts very suddenly and her excitement is all over the place. She can't stop looking around, and keeps recognising some things and finding new things that hadn't been there before. Smiling at all the people she sees, some obviously there for a holiday and others in business suits, all in different sizes and ethnicities.

Eventually she manages to get into a taxi and tell the driver the address where her sister lives. The drive is peaceful and Chloe keeps smiling as she recognises parts of the road and the little houses scattered beside it. "Your first time in Puglia?" The driver asks, intrigued by the girls reaction to everything. "No, I was here 3 years ago." Chloe answers politely, smiling at the driver.

A little while later the taxi driver stops at a huge mansion and Chloe gets out of the car. She barely manages to close the door when a tall brunette runs out with a scream and pulls her into a tight hug. "Chloe! C- bear is here! It's so good to see you." Chloe laughs carefree as she wraps her arms around her sister. The hug doesn't last too long and the brunette lets go of her sister to grab the luggage the taxi driver is holding. " _Grazie mille._ " (Thank you very much.) She says gratefully. " _Prego._ " (You're welcome.)

The girls run inside, giggling loudly as they try to keep up with each other. "So, how was the flight?" Maddie asks her little sister. "How were the exams? Is it raining? Tell me it's raining in Atlanta, it's raining isn't it." Chloe doesn't manage to get a word out. Having been completely mesmerised by the gorgeous mansion and it's yards. "This place is great." Maddie rolls her eyes with a smile. "Wait until you see the inside." Maddie says as she pulls her sister further into the premises. "Come on."

"Oh my god... Not quite the Pensione I recommend." Chloe says with a light gasp. "Isn't it heaven?" Maddie asks mockingly. Chloe nods her head with a bright smile on her face that soon turn serious when she remembers why she's here in the first place. "So, how are you?" Chloe asks. "Fabulous." Maddie answers with a shrug. "Really?" Chloe asks unconvinced. "What's on your iPod?"

"Ugh I don't know, but I can tell you it will not be anything like Nothing Compares To You." Maddie reaches out and grabs her sisters hands and starts pulling her towards the open window from where you can step out into the garden. "Don't tell me you're actually over Doug?" Chloe asks incredulously while letting herself being pulled forward. "Doug who? This is the best holiday ever. I'm in love."

"Puglia is beautiful isn't it." Chloe says, not really noticing how her sister's voice wavered for a brief second. "I knew you'd love it. And thanks for flying me out." Maddie gently rubs her sister's arms with a smile. "Hey, I wanted to celebrate your graduation. Congratulations on being officially the cleverest one by the way." Chloe rolls her eyes. "Thank you. You'll always be better at ballet." Maddie thinks about it playfully and agrees with a shrug. "Hmm true. But, bringing you here was surprise number one..."

Chloe's eyes widen as she doesn't know what to expect when she gets pulled towards the window, she doesn't get a chance to look outside when her sister starts talking again. "Are you decent?" The question throws Chloe off but it all comes together the she hears two voices from outside. "Who me?" Two female voices say at the same time.

"Fat Amy?! Aubrey?!" Chloe runs past her sister and straight into her two best friend's arms. "Hi little professor." Fat Amy says with a smile. "Hi Chlo, haven't see you since graduation." Aubrey jokes making the redhead squeal loudly. "You never said you would be here." Chloe says still looking as if the greatest thing just happened. "Well, it wouldn't have been a surprise if I had told you." Aubreys says with a sly smile.

"And how could we have not come, when Maddie told us Doug had dumped her we knew we had to come here. Because come on, yes, hallelujah, man tox time. And is there a better way to spend my book advance?" Fat Amy chimes in with wink.

" _Tiziana, ancora una brocca di Apperol Spritz per favore._ " (Tiziana, one more can of Apperol Spritz, please.) Maddie shouts out to the old cleaning lady of the mansion. " _Si._ " (Yes.) The woman answers uninterested. " _E anche un bicchiere per voi._ " (And take a glass for yourself as well.) The woman scoffs. "Per me? Baaa..." (For me. Ugh.) Maddie looks down at her friends with a confused and awkward smile.

Chloe looks up and is really impressed. "Nice Italian though." Fat Amy snickers. "She has gotten very familiar with the Italian tongue." Maddie, Fat Amy and Aubrey chuckle at the inside joke. "Well, tell her." Chloe looks confused as Fat Amy points at her sneakily. Maddie sits up from her pool chair so she can fully look her little sister in the eye. "I'm getting married."

Chloe chokes on her drink. "I'm sorry, I just though you said you were getting married?" The redhead manages to choke out with an awkward laugh. "Isn't it amazing?" Maddie says excitedly. "Oh my god!" Chloe shouts. "Not to Doug?" Maddie scrunches up her face in disgust. "Oh god no." The redhead is now left completely confused. "B-but you're on man tox, you're supposed to be finding yourself."

Maddie casually shrugs her shoulders with a smile. "But I did... here I am... and there _she_ was so there we are." The more she tries to explain it, the more awkward she gets. "You're crazy, how long have you know this guy?" Chloe asks, trying to understand what's going on in her sister's mind. "Five weeks, but it's enough. When you know, you know... You know?"

"You said that about Doug." Chloe shoots back at her sister still shocked. "And Marcel, and Conner." Chloe says disappointedly. "And Tarquin." Aubrey quickly adds. "This, this is different, she's sensitive and kind and gentle." Chloe's face still looks disappointed. "Definitely not Dough then." The cleaning lady comes up to them and slams the can on the table. "Grazie." The older woman puts up a fake smile. " _Prego_." (You're welcome.) She says before walking away. The three girls share some looks, not really understanding what they did wrong to piss the woman off.

Chloe is the first to snap out of it and continues to question her sister about her decisions. "At least tell me it's a long engagement." Maddie scrunches up her nose. "That's why I had to get you here," The brunette looks at her best friends before looking back at her sister. "the wedding is in two days." Chloe's jaw drops and is momentarily stunned. "That is insane!" She finally manages to tell her sister. Maddie lets out a laugh. "I know."

Both sister turn to Fat Amy and Aubrey. "Don't look at me." The Australian says offended. "Puglia was your idea." She adds defensively. "I don't remember telling her to marry the first man she found when she got out of the taxi." Aubrey nods her head, agreeing with the redhead. "It wasn't the first man..." Maddie takes a second to think about it. "... it was the first woman though." She says uncomfortably.

Chloe shakes her head. "Have you lost your mind?" Maddie nods her head with a cheeky smile. "Look C, I was freaked out as well but she is a great woman. And you know I never say that." Chloe looks at Aubrey and relaxes a bit. She then turns to face her sister again. "I still can't believe she wants to marry me." Fat Amy gets up to refill her glass with an eye roll. "Oh please, don't start that again, you know why."

"I do?" Maddie muses. "Yes, because you're a goddess." Chloe rolls her eyes at Fat Amy. "Well I guess that must be it." Maddie says with a huge grin as she puts on her sunglasses. Chloe pulls a face at the comment.

The four of them lay back in their seats as the cleaning lady passes them by. The older woman pulls a face at Chloe before continuing to do her job. When the lady has gone Maddie turns to face her sister. Chloe lets out a sigh; "What? What am I supposed to say? That I'm thrilled?" Maddie shrugs. "Well." Chloe rolls her eyes. "I'm thrilled it's not Doug." This elicits a chuckle from Aubrey. "I'll drink to that."

"I look forward to meeting her." Maddie's smile grows wide. "Well, you will, tonight, there's a dinner. You're gonna love her." Chloe huffs, not quite knowing wether to believe her sister or not. "Anyway, what about you? Anything to report?" Maddie asks with a cheeky grin.

Chloe sits up and looks at her sister with an annoyed look. "Finals went ok, I may have messed up pa-" The brunette quickly cuts her sister off. "I don't mean barring stuff. I meant boys." Chloe rolls her eyes, of course that's what her sister meant. "Oh come on, you're out of the library now, you have got to let your hair down. You're in a goddess out." The redheaded sister groans loudly. "I'm not like you. I don't go all wobbly every time a boy takes his shirt off."

"Maybe she is just saving herself for her old flame." Aubrey teases with a huge grin. "Who? What?" Maddie's asks confused. "This is where C fell in love too, isn't that right?" Fat Amy adds. "Chloe doesn't fall in love, she's too sensible." Chloe just shrugs her shoulders at her sister. "Wh-? I'm your sister and I don't know this, hello?"

Chloe chuckles lightly. "It was just a holiday romance." Maddie sits up entirely to look at her sister. She couldn't believe her baby sister never told her she fell in love in Puglia. "Just a holiday romance?" The brunette gets up and moves to sit on her sisters sun bed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were in the middle of one of your worst break ups with Doug." Maddie's shakes her head in astonishment. "So what happened?" She asks. "Nothing, the holiday ended and UNI started and life just got in the way." Chloe explains as if it were nothing big. But only the thought of the brunette she met all those years ago made her heart ache. "This is so exciting, you're back here maybe you can rekindle the whole thing."

The redhead shakes her head with a sad sigh. "No, she was off to travel the world." Fat Amy's voice reaches them seconds later. "Exes are like fireworks, never go back to them. Either they blow up in your face or..." The blonde accidentally squeezes her sunscreen bottle to tight and squirts the creme out of the bottle, making everyone laugh. "Or they go all limp." She adds with a shrug.

The entire situation put Chloe to think and a crazy idea popped into her mind. "I think I might get changed and pop down to the beach." She says, her mind racing a million miles an hour. "See if I can recognise any of the old crowd." Of course the sneaky smile on the redhead's face said it all. "I still can't believe she fell in love here in Puglia, and just like me... to a girl." Maddie says to her two blonde friends with a gentle smile sweeping over her face.

 **I do not own Pitch Perfect**

 **Reviews = Happy Me**

 **Happy Me = Quick Updates**


	2. How will I know

**Chapter 2: How will I know**

Chloe slowly makes her way down to the beach she remembered from three years ago. The beach where she met her first love. She still can't believe how almost nothing had changed, as if the time had stopped. The same trees, the same tiny paths and most importantly, the same bar beside the beach. COCO. She makes her way into the bar and places her towel on a little table so she can look around if she can recognise anyone.

Suddenly she sees a very familiar face walking up to her. As they both realise who the other is they let out loud squeals and rush towards each other to embrace each other. "Chloe? Oh my god, I can't believe that you're here. Three years we have waited, we had almost given up." The tall brunette says with a smile. "And you? When did you get back?" Chloe asks the young girl. "I never left. I couldn't leave Benji."

Chloe lets out a chuckle, remembering how cute Emily and Benji were three years ago. "Does Beca know you're here?" Emily asks carefully. Chloe shrugs her shoulders. She hadn't told her old flame she was going to be back and no one else could have told her. A thick British reaches Chloe's ears, and a bright smile returns to her face when she recognises it."Ciao Bella!" A husky guy wraps the redhead in his arms, hugging her as tight as he can.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, completely shocked that the redhead is right there. "It's a nice su-" Chloe gets cut off instantly. "Hold on let me take a peek at you, you haven't changed a bit, and it has been ages, babes." Chloe blushes as she gets pulled into another hug. "Hello, stranger." Chloe doesn't even hesitate to jump into Benji's arms from all of the excitement. The young man easily twirls her around making everyone laugh. "So finally you came back huh?" Chloe nods her head yes with a smile. Behind her, another voice creeps up. "I knew I recognised you, you little firecracker." In a flash, the redhead turns around and wraps the tall brunette in a tight hug. "Oh my god Stacie, I haven't seen you in ages."

The group stands around for a moment, all taking in the news of finally being reunited. "Alright, you have to tell me, how have you guys been?" Chloe finally asks. "Pretty much the same," Mike says with a shrug. "He's still sunburned," Emily says with a wink. "Oi, that's a healthy colour, that." Mike throws back defensively. "And you guys are still together," Chloe says, pointing at Emily and Benji. "Yes, of course, nothing changes," Stacie says with an eye roll. "Yeah but not everything is the same, you know?"

Benji managed to mutter the words as Chloe's attention shifts to a familiar figure coming out of the water. She can't believe it, it's her, it's Beca. The rest of the world seems to fade away as only the brunette seemed to occupy her line of sight. That's why of course Chloe did not notice her friend's looks behind as they know exactly what's going through her mind. "Maybe we should tell her abo-" Emily gets cut off by her friends in a hurry, trying to save the redhead from heartache just for a bit longer. They watch Chloe walk away towards their best friend who just came out o the water. The brunette always looked terrific with her toned abs and long hair that always seemed to fall just right.

She hasn't changed one tiny little bit. Chloe thinks to herself. The redhead walks in between the people and the sunbeams, trying to hide from her former love. She even goes as far as to duck behind a huge plant just in case the brunette might have spotted her. All the while not taking her eyes of off her. That's why she doesn't notice a slight step, and she tumbles down into the sand right in front of someone. _Oh god, that's embarrassing._ She thinks to herself.

Luckily the stranger in front of her doesn't seem to mind and holds out its hand for her. "Uh, thanks." Chloe mumbles, trying to get as much sand out of her mouth as possible. Chloe looks up and stares into a pair of gorgeous metallic blue eyes that she swore she would remember for the rest of her life. The person helping her up is no one less than Beca Mitchel herself.

The brunette has no idea how to react. It takes Beca a moment to fully realise who is in front of her but she doesn't have to make the redhead wait long for a reaction. "Chloe?" It comes out as a shocked gasp, she hates herself for it, but she couldn't help it. She doesn't exactly get a chance to say anything more as a loud squeal can be heard, and two arms wrap around her neck. "Oooh, I can see you met my fiancé."

"Your f…" Chloe doesn' manage to get the words out. "What do you think, she's gorgeous isn't she?" Maddie doesn't notice the uncomfortable looks from both her fiancé nor her sister's other mutual friends. "This is your fiancé?" Chloe asks in a semi-fake cheery voice. Luckily she managed to snap out of her daze just in time before Maddie could figure out something was wrong.

Maddie nods her head excitedly. "Do you guys know each other?" She asks, realising that she found them talking to one another. Beca is trying to form a sentence, but only sounds seem to come out, still in shock to find Chloe here after all this time. Chloe, on the other hand, stays in her role of pretending not to know her friends. "No, hi, I'm Chloe, Maddie's sister." She holds out her hand for Beca to shake.

The brunette takes the hand as she looks between the two women. "S-she's your sister?" Beca asks with a chuckle, not entirely believing the redhead. "Yeah, can't you see it?" Maddie walks over to her sister and wraps an arm around her shoulder. "C-bear and I are like peas in a pod." She kisses her sister on the cheek with a grin. When she did that she notices the sand on her baby sister's face and starts cleaning it off.

"C is for Chloe." Beca tries the words out experimentally as she looks at her friends for help. Mike lets out a laugh as he is confused about the situation but doesn't want to ruin anything. "C is for Chloe!" Beca repeats once more as the simple realisation seems to hit her. Suddenly all of the friends burst out in awkward laughter that Maddie's doesn't seem to understand. "Do you know these guys?" She asks her sister carefully.

Chloe immediately shakes her head. "No… Hi, I'm Chloe." The redhead walks over to the groups and shakes each of their hands, shooting them a look as if to say 'please don't ruin this'. All of them shake Chloe's hand but don't react much. "They're usually much friendlier than this, you guys this is my sister." Maddie tries to urge her friends to say something.

Mike is the first one to speak up but is a pretty lousy improvisor though. "Hi Chloe, uhm welcome to Puglia, Chloe." Benji waves an awkward hello at the redhead. Emily, on the other hand, needs to put things in order in her brain and speaks out loud. "Oh, so that's why you're here. For your sister's wedding." The tall brunette uses her hands way too much, but no one seems to care or notice.

Chloe's face is hurting from all the smiling, but she has to keep it up for her sister, so she keeps going. "Yes, yes, and I am just so excited." Maddie chuckles at her sister's weird behaviour. "I knew you'd approve once you met her." Maddie's says, leaving her sister's side to stand next to her fiancé. "Isn't she divine?" The redhead nods her head, but in a matter of seconds, she feels nauseous. Her sister had pulled her fiancé in for a long kiss.

She clears her throat awkwardly and shakes her head as she put up a huge smile. "Whoa, uhm yes uhm I think I have a sunstroke. I better go lay down in a dark room." She turns away from the couple and starts walking away slowly. "Wait I'll go with you," Maddie says, concerned about her baby sister. "No no no, I'll be fine!" Chloe screeches, and she speeds away from everything, leaving a worried sister, a confused group of friends and a hurting Beca behind.

"I uhm I left my towel at the bar; I'm going to grab it, I'll be back in a flash and join you at the beach." Emily suddenly says. She pecks Benji on the cheek and quickly walks into the same direction Chloe just disappeared in. The tall brunette quickly spots her friend in the dunes and runs after her. She calls after her, but the redhead doesn't seem to hear her, so she shouts a bit louder. "Chloe, Chloe?!"

The redhead finally turns around when she hears her friends calling her. "Are you alright?" Emily asks worriedly. "I just don't want Maddie to know," Chloe explains with a sad look on her face. "But you and Bec-" Chloe cut Emily off with a sigh. " was a holiday romance. Years ago, it meant so totes nothing. It's better to pretend nothing ever happened because it pretty much never did." Chloe's voice breaks as she says the words out loud and tries to hold in her tears.

Emily can see how much the redhead is hurting and doesn't want to cause more pain, so she keeps her thoughts for herself. "Okay, if you say so." She says instead. Chloe slowly backs away from the brunette as she sets a course toward the villa. "I'll see you at the rehearsal dinner," Emily says with a bit of hope in her voice. "Yeah…" Chloe answers and with that she walks away.

 **I do not own Pitch Perfect**

 **Review = Happy Me**

 **Happy Me = Quick Updates**


	3. The power of love

**Chapter 3: The power of love**

Maddie, Chloe, Beca and the rest of their close friends are sitting in a quiet restaurant, enjoying their meal all together while getting to know each other. "So, to get this straight buster, I don't do romance, marriage or biological clocks." Fat Amy says matter of factly. "Oh come on Amy, everyone needs a man sometimes," Maddie tells her best friend as she pulls Beca in for a kiss. "I just change the battery."

Everyone chuckles at the Australian's comment. Emily, on the other hand, is the only one to notice Chloe's strained face as she looks at her sister and ex kiss. She gets pulled out of her thoughts when she hears her boyfriend speak next to her. "So Amy, what do you do?" Benji asks, genuinely interested to know. "Well cobber, I write… erotic fiction." Fat Amy adds a sly wink to her phrase which makes the poor boy turn pink.

Mike, on the other hand, is not scared to speak his mind. "Well, if you ever need someone to help with research I would be glad to be of assistance." Fat Amy rolls her eyes. "Don't be a drongo mate, we're in Italy, I'm not ordering the fish and chips." The table bursts out in laughter and Mikey just puts his hands up in defense. While everyone is laughing with Mikey Emily turns to Benji. "I can't believe they're sisters." She whispers a tiny bit too loudly.

"Why not?" Maddie asks looking at her sister for reassurance. "Uhm… you're just uh sisters." Emily lets out an awkward laugh as she tries to save herself from the situation, luckily for her Benji seems to understand her perfectly. He grabs his glass and taps it with his knife. "Come on Becs, speech." Chloe instantly downs her wine, knowing that pretending to be extremely happy for the couple would be excruciating in the following minutes.

Beca stands up from her seat with an eye roll as she hears Mikey speak. "Give it up for my best mate, mi migliore amico, Beca." The brunette takes a deep breath, her eyes briefly skimming the redhead sitting across from her, before looking down at her fiancé. "That was beautiful, Mikey. Thank you." Mike raises his glass. "No, you're beautiful." Beca instantly shoots "No, you're beautiful." Back and chuckles lightly. "I could just stare at her all day."

"Er... I'm getting married." Beca says awkwardly. "Yes, Bec, yes you are." The brunette takes another deep breath and urges Maddie's to stand up next to her. "Miss Maddie," Maddie hums to show she heard her fiancé. "My friends can tell you that I don't really, usually, fall in love so easy. But... with you, it was truly, love at first sight. What can I say? You're amazing. Passionate. Brave. Not afraid to show the world how you feel. I'm just so lucky you're mine. To Maddie."

Beca purposely avoids Chloe's eyes and tries to fixate her look at Maddie, who is swooning over the kind words of her lover. "Alright, babe, your turn," Aubrey says with a grin. "Oh no no, okay yes yes yes." Maddie stands back up again after having sat down for a brief second. "Uh well, you all know that this has come as a bit of a surprise to some of you," Maddie looks down at her sister with a guilty expression on her face. "and to myself." She continues with an intake of breath, turning serious. "Uh, C, mom's not with us anymore, but uhm well, you, Aubrey and Fat Amy are all the family I need. You were the one that sent me here, and I can't thank you enough. Because look what I found."

The group chuckles lovingly at the heartfelt emotion and love behind Maddie's speech. "I've made a lot of mistakes over the years," Fat Amy nods her head frantically. "but Becs, I have to be honest, when I met you I thought you were going to be another one that wouldn't last, another holiday romance, but then suddenly I knew that some holiday romances are meant to last forever."

The group awes loudly and entirely miss the secretive look Beca shoots at Chloe. They don't get to dwell over the romantic side of Maddie's for too long because loud music starts blasting through the speakers. There was no way this evening could not have ended in a party. A tray of shots is brought to the table and everyone, especially Chloe, eagerly drink theirs. The redhead will take any alcohol that is thrown her way. Shortly after the party is in full bloom and it's no surprise, Maddie is the center of attention.

Everyone slowly pairs off, Fat Amy with Mike, Aubrey with Stacie, Emily and Benji and Maddie with whoever stumbles into her path, the way it has always been. There is so much going on that no one notices Chloe walk away towards a secluded little bar that the restaurant has, no one except for Beca that is. The brunette hesitates slightly but decides to follow Chloe anyway. They had to talk at some point.

Chloe smiles at the waiter who pours her a shot of Sambuca. She downs it quickly, and a shiver runs up her spine. Yeah, it's a heavy drink, nothing she'd never had before but still strong. She shows the waiter to just leave the bottle, and she pours herself another one. She is so in her own world that she doesn't notice Beca walking up to her. "Chloe,"

Beca walks up to the redhead and takes a shot glass of her own and pours herself a drink as well, she definitely wasn't drunk enough for this. "Heeey!" Chloe lets out a strained laugh, not really feeling like discussing the returning feelings for the brunette. "Nice to see you again, this is crazy, huh?" Chloe nods her head with a painfully wide smile plastered on her face. "Yeah, that's Maddie." She answers with a shrug. "I mean I had no idea Maddie was your sister."

Chloe lets out a barely audible 'oh' and shrugs again. "Well yeah, she has been my whole life." Beca let out a sigh that could be called a chuckle if you listen closely. "I understand, but if I had known I would have never," The brunette takes in a deep breath before continuing. "but yeah, we're in love so…"

"Yes, and I'm so thrilled, congratulations." Beca quickly grabs a second bottle and pours herself another shot. "Thank you, and I'm pleased to hear that you graduated, that's what you wanted, right? So uhm congratulations to you too." Chloe raises her shot for a simple toast as she thanks the brunette. The two throw their own drink back and try to find a solution in their heads for the problem at hand.

Beca shuffles on the spot and shoves her hands into the pockets of her jeans. "Ok, this is weird." She says while looking over at the dancing crowd. "No, it's not, it's the opposite of weird it's totes unweird." Beca looks at the redhead with an exasperated expression. "We have to tell her." Chloe quickly shakes her head, becoming slightly dizzy. "No…" The redhead looks away as she can't stand to look into the eyes of the woman she loves. "Okay, maybe it is a bit weird. But just because it's weird for us, it doesn't mean it has to be weird for Mads."

"I don't want to keep secrets from her." Beca states matter of factly. "She's my sister, she means everything to me, and if anyone deserves to be happy, it's her. So lets just… forget it ever happened. Please? We'll keep out of each other's way." Beca let her head hang low, she doesn't want to lie to Maddie, but she knows it would be for the best. She never gets a chance to answer Chloe though because Maddie runs up to them with a giggle. "Oh, there you guys are."

"Hey!" Both Beca and Chloe say at the same time. Maddie doesn't notice the slightly strange reaction as she's pretty tipsy herself. "Getting to know each other already," She says in a cheery voice. "great because I have a few weddingy things I need you to do for me tomorrow." Chloe's smile drops slightly, fearing the worst. "Can you help Beca sort out her wedding clothes so that she looks gorgeous for me?" Maddie wraps her arms around her fiancé and presses soft kisses on her cheek. "You'll get on like a house on fire, you'll have so much to talk about."

With a twirl the brunette disappears back into the dancing crowd, leaving two uncomfortable women behind. It's as if an unspoken rule is passed between them and they both fill their own glasses up and take another shot. _This is going to be a long weekend…_ Is the only thought that passes through their heads.

 **I do not own Pitch Perfect**

 **Reviews = Happy Me**

 **Happy Me = Quick Updates**


	4. Don't you want me

Chapter 4: Don't you want me

It's a quarter to ten, way too early for a Saturday morning, during the summer. Yet Both Beca and Chloe are impatiently waiting for the clerk of the jewelry store to come and show them the wedding bands. The redhead is tapping her fingers on the surface of the counter, while Beca tries to make time go faster by staring at the clock on the wall. But the brunette can't help but look down at the tapping fingers, which of course catches Chloe's attention who immediately stops.

Their eyes meet for a brief second and Chloe looks away, not wanting to feel uncomfortable. The redhead crosses her arms because she doesn't know what to do with her hands. They stay in complete silence for only a brief moment, but Chloe can't help it, she can't stay in silence. "I thought you wanted to kite-surfing the world?" She suddenly says slightly accusing." Beca takes a deep breath. "We are… on our honeymoon." Chloe huffs in amusement. "Funny, Maddie always said she wanted Paris."

Thankfully for Beca, the clerk comes out with the wedding rings and a huge smile on his face. "Would you like to try them on?" He asks politely. Chloe's eyes widen in shock, and she shakes her head. "Oh no no no, I'm not the bride, it's uhm someone else she's going to marry, I'm no one." The redhead rambles to the great amusement of Beca, who of course takes her ring and tries it on. Chloe sadly keeps rambling on, making the clerk a bit uncomfortable. "I'm just a friend, the sister of the bride."

"I guess when people want, they change," Beca says as an answer to Chloe's previous statement. "Perfect;" She tells the clerk and hands him back the ring so he can put them into their correct boxes. The clerk shoot Chloe an awkward smile, that the redhead easily returns.

"I didn't change Beca, I just couldn't drop everything and just run off into the sunset with you," Chloe says with a huff as they walk out of the store. "I know, your real life, right? How is that working out for you now?" Beca knows she shouldn't be so cocky about it, but she can't help it. "Great." Chloe shoots back dryly. "Cool," Beca says with an indifferent shrug.

Beca rubs her hands together devilishly, ever since she saw the redhead she wanted to know the answer to one question, and question only… "Are you seeing anyone?" She asks with a sly grin. "I don't know what you're talking about," Chloe answers back semi defensively. "Oh, sorry," Beca says, trying to control her grin. This was perfect, Chloe definitely isn't seeing anyone. Whoa wait, she has to get her head screwed back on correctly, she's getting married tomorrow with Maddie.

"Why are you sorry?" Beca gets pulled back from her thoughts in a flash when Chloe makes her stop by pulling her by the arm. "Well, that's a no." Chloe rolls her eyes and continues walking. "No actually, it's not necessarily a no, I just don't want to talk about it. I think that sort of thing is private and shouldn't be sung from the rooftops." Beca smiles to herself and follows the redhead. She remembers how private the redhead was about the whole falling in love thing. Beca wasn't so lucky though, she was best friends with Stacie, and her brother Jesse is a movie fanatic.

"Ha, I forgot, never say what you feel, right?" The brunette shoots back. "I just don't see why people have to make such a spectacle of their feelings." Beca makes Chloe stops by standing in front of her. "Because if someone sings it from the rooftops, you know that they really mean it. And that's what weddings are all about." Beca flashes a cocky smile at the redhead and walks away in victory.

The two of them enter the bridal shop. "Buon giorno." Hello. Beca greets the woman inside with a smile that turns into. "What did you want me to do, Chloe? Become a monk?" They each accept the clothes they are offered by the shop's staff while they keep their argument up. "Oh, I don't know, maybe not fall in love with my sister?" Chloe shoots back sarcastically. "How could I know she was your sister? I have never met two people who are less like each other." Beca says casually. "What is that supposed to mean?" Chloe asks offended by the statement.

They each step into a changing room. Sadly the two are only separated by a pink curtain. "Non posso credere che stiamo ancora parlando." I can't believe we're still discussing this. "You're the one that broke it off and forgot all about me." The hurt is very evident in Beca's voice, yet Chloe doesn't seem to notice in her angry state. "I didn't forget about you, I was working on my degree." Beca lets out a huff as she puts on her wedding clothes. "Whatever."

"And anyway, I'm not the one that spends all her days on the beach surrounded by hot girls in bikinis." The two are so deep into their argument that they don't hear the new people enter the store. Maybe they should have kept it down as the newcomers are their friends. "Oh come on, you know I wasn't interested in them, I was waiting for you to come back like you said. But then I realized you weren't, and then I met Maddie… she was open, so positive and full of life. " Chloe pulls off her flowery dress in anger. "Full of life? So I'm not full of life?" Beca huffs for the umpteenth time that day. "Maybe you are, but how can anyone know?"

Outside of the stalls Mikey, Emily and Benji are listening in on the conversation. All with pained expressions clouding their faces. "We shouldn't be listening to this, come on let's go," Emily whispers. She pulls Benji away from the commotion and taps Mike on his shoulder. All the while as the two are still bickering. "Don't make a spectacle of your feelings." Beca shoots out mockingly. "Maddie made me happy again," Beca states cooly as she shrugs on her jacket. "Okay? She brought me back to life."

"How many times do I have to say how happy I am for you?" Sarcasm is dripping from Chloe's voice as she grows more frustrated by the minute. "Why are you so angry?" Beca asks, stepping out of her cubical and checking herself in the mirror. "I'm not angry," Chloe shouts, ripping open her own curtain.

They both freeze when they see the other in their respective wedding outfit. Beca's eyes roam over Chloe's gorgeous figure, admiring the redhead in the beautiful pink and white bridesmaid dress.

Chloe's jaw falls open slightly. Beca had always looked great in a pantsuit, but the dark blue one she is wearing right now makes the brunette's eyes pop out even more. She looks sexy with the necktie loosely hanging around her neck. It makes her… undeniably hot.

"Oh belli che siete, siete veramente una meravigliosa coppia, e vi meritate in sieme tutto che la vita vi fa dare." Oh, you are both beautiful, you are truly a wonderful couple, and you deserve all that life gives you. Beca and Chloe look up at the two older women that are cooing at them, making the two feel uncomfortable about their rapidly regrowing feelings. They share a look and can agree on the first thing that day. "I think we're done." The two rush back into their cubical and get dressed again but this time in utter silence.

Meanwhile, Maddie is roaming around, carefree, at the weekly farmer's market. She loves going there every Saturday, it's a fun way to spend your morning, and you always go home with fresh fruit and vegetables. The busy hustle of people trying to sell their products, the many smells, the relaxed families all around her… Yes, that's life she enjoys more than others might think.

The brunette is picking out some vegetables when some grabs the cucumber she just picked out, she's ready to scream but stops herself when the smell of strong cologne that she would recognize anywhere fills her nostrils. "Doug…" The man chuckles playfully. "Oh, you do miss me." Maddie pulls the cucumber out of Doug's hand and puts it back on the pile. "What are you doing here?" She asks rather aggressively. "I'm here to rescue you from making the worst mistake of your life."

The condescending tone Doug is speaking in irritates Maddie to no end, but she doesn't show it. "That is so sweet… oh, but you were the worst mistake of my life so…" Without sparing the man another glance, she walks away. She doesn't get far though, Doug follows her and spins her around. "Mads, Mads, Mads, Mads, I know we've had our ups and downs, but that's all part of our things, isn't it?"

Maddie tries to ignore the slightly greying man in front of her and tries to push past him but to no avail. "It's a ride, it's a great, big, fun, sexy rollercoaster." Doug lets his 'R' roll for effect, one that does not seem to really faze Maddie. "Yeah alright, maybe we've had a big down these last few months," Doug says with a shrug. "You dumped me!" Maddie shouts exasperatedly. "That just means we're due for a big up. Know what I'm saying?"

"Doug, I don't want your great, big, sexy," Maddie's eyes flicker down to her ex's crotch but quickly looks back up again. "ride anymore… I want to get off." Once again Maddie tries to walk away but gets stopped by Doug. "I should have never let you go Maddison Beale." Maddie agrees with the arrogant douche. "I'm man enough to admit that." Maddie lets out a bouldering laugh. "Come on, we're incredible together, you know that." Maddie rolls her eyes. "Just go…"

"One more chance. Come on, you owe me that." Maddie keeps trying to get away but gets stopped with every turn. "I don't owe you anything, except maybe a smack." She says in an exasperated voice. "How can you say that?" Doug fakes being hurt, but slowly a grin creeps up on his face. "Remember when you were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar?" He asks? "It was the day I first met you."

Maddie rolls her eyes and turns away, but Doug grabs a piece of fabric of one of the stands and wraps it around the brunette. "Out of all the girls there that night I picked you and I shook you up, and I turned you around, into someone new." Maddie wriggles the fabric off and gives it back to the annoyed stand owner with an apologetic smile, all the while as Doug keeps talking.

"Now it's five years later on you've got the world at your feet baby, success has been so easy for you." Maddie grunts when Doug pulls her into a hug, she refuses to talk to him. "But don't forget it was me who put you where you are now, and I can put you back down too." Maddie is really close to slapping the boyish grin of off Doug's face forever but manages to keep her anger inside and shoves an apple into his mouth. She walks away towards her car, trying to get as far away from the rich, self-absorbed, sex-crazed idiot she used to date.

"Come on Mads, you can't tell me you don't want me?" This is the last straw for the engaged brunette, she has to think quick to get rid of Doug. A simple idea pops into her head and turns to face the jerk. "Yes, I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar, that much is true." She manages to corner him on an empty table and comes really close as if she would be ready to kiss him. "But even back then I knew I'd find a much better place either with or without you."

Without sparing Doug a second glance, she leaves him on the table, but she knows he's following her swiftly. "The five we have had been such good times. I still love you…" Maddie takes a deep breath when she realizes what she just said and releases it just as quick. She's in love with Beca, Beca is the one that makes her happy, the one that truly ever took the time to understand her. "But now I think it's time to live my life as my own, I guess it's just what I must do."

"I truly don't believe a word you're saying sweet cheeks, and you just admitted that you love me so…" Maddie finally reaches her car but gets blocked from driving away. She pretends to let Doug into her vehicle, but the second he is out of the way she drives off. She lets out a relieved breath when she thinks she's safe but that relief quickly vanishes when she sees Doug pull up next to her.

She manages to cut him off and drives through a little road towards the mansion. Everything seems to be finally clear, but when she enters inside, she finds Doug waiting for her with a grin. Maddie takes a piece of tape and wraps it around Doug's mouth, so he doesn't say anything stupid anymore. Thankfully she did because he was ready to do so. She also grabs a chair and is ready to use it on Doug's head. "Which part of 'I don't want you' don't you understand?" She asks angrily.

Doug pulls the tape off his mouth so he can speak. "The 'don't'…" He says seriously. "I've been out with some jerks, but you are a category of your own." Maddie manages to huff out in annoyance. Doug, on the other hand, takes it as a compliment. "Why did I put up with it for so long? Well, I suppose I thought that one day you would go down on one knee."

"We certainly have tried every other position," Doug mumbles more to himself than to Maddie. "Ugh, just leave me alone." Doug throws his hands up in defense. "Alright, I get it, I could try… but uhm yeah, I'll go." Doug slowly turns around but stops in his tracks. "On one condition, have dinner with me tonight."

Maddie casually shrugs her shoulders. "It's my hen night." In her head, she's doing a happy dance because she can get out of it. "We'll go early, really low key." Maddie shakes her head. "Come on, have those five years meant anything to you? One last meal, I can wish you well, prove there are no hard feelings.

Maddie thinks about it. "And then you'll go?" She asks to clarify. "On my honor," Doug says. The brunette huffs, deep inside hoping that it's true. "Okay" She didn't see that Doug crossed his fingers behind his back, though. She doesn't really get a chance to say or do anything else when she hears footsteps approaching them. "What is he doing here?"

 **I do not own Pitch Perfect**

 **Reviews = Happy Me**

 **Happy Me = Quick Updates**


	5. Walking on sunshine

**Chapter 5: Walking on sunshine**

"What is he doing here?"

Maddie turns around in a panic when she hears her best friend's voice behind her. "Amy," Doug's voice is gentle yet with an unpleasant undertone. "you're such a good friend to Maddie," The man slowly walks up to the Australian woman who just glares at him. "she always looks so great standing next to you."

A soft gasp can be heard from Maddie, and she quickly hits Doug against his arm. But Amy isn't fazed at all by the comment. "And you were always such a great boyfriend to her," She shoots back with a coy grin. "because she always looked so young standing next to you." Maddie rolls her eyes with a smile and starts pushing Doug towards the exit. "He was just leaving."

Doug manages to stop one more time, to take Maddie's hand to place a gentle kiss on it. "See you tonight, love monkey." He leaves with a victorious smile on his face, while Fat Amy's drops in annoyance. Maddie can only look back at her friend with a guilty expression clouding her face. "Tonight?" Amy asks, expecting clarification as to why Maddie would do something so stupid, that is her field of expertise.

"It's uh it"s under control," Maddie says, trying to defuse the situation but to no avail. "It's never under control with Doug, he's your kryptonite." Amy throws her hands up in frustration, not believing her friend could actually agree to meet up with Doug the day before her wedding. "And he's a dick…" She adds, just because she loves saying that about the asshole. Maddie agrees to that as Amy walks away towards the pool, where Mikey and the rest are waiting for her.

Stacie is rubbing suntan lotion on Aubrey's back, but not it the most platonic way. Not that Aubrey minds at all, she is actually enjoying the free massage she is receiving from the brunette. The two of them are lucky that no is actually paying attention to them since Beca and Maddie are getting married the following day and everyone is busy with their own problems.

Mikey, meanwhile, is stretching by the poolside, getting ready to jump in at any moment. He doesn't notice the side looks he gets from Titziana, who is reading Fat Amy's latest erotic novel. On the other side of the pool, Benji and Emily are sitting and talking about the fight they heard between Beca and Chloe. "It's horrible hearing Beca and Chloe fight like that, they used to be so close. Is Beca still hurt that Chloe didn't come back?" Emily asks Benji who makes himself comfortable on the sunbed. "Or is it the stress of us having to pretend that we don't know Chloe? Or maybe it's just all the stress of the wedding?"

"Yeah, it could be," Benji says absentmindedly, not really paying attention because he wants to enjoy the sun. Of course this to the annoyance of his girlfriend. "Or could it be that they were both body snatched by aliens and are planning to take over the universe?" Emily says sarcastically when she notices Benji doze off. "Whatever you think my love." The brunette is not amused by the behavior and easily pushes Benji off the sunbed and into the pool. Benji gasps for air and looks up sheepishly at his girlfriend. He knows better than not to listen to her.

"I love it when you give me your attention," Emily says while crossing her arms. Mikey is laughing on the other edge of the pool and doesn't see Fat Amy sneak up on him, so he's taken by surprise when she pushes him into the pool as well. Benji and Fat Amy burst out in laughter, but the young man quickly stops when he sees his girlfriend's upset face. "What's your problem, baby?"

"My problem is, that I hate lying and I'm terrible at keeping secrets." Of course, it had to be in that moment that Maddie walks up and overhears the conversation. "Oooh, what's the secret?" She asks, intrigued about the situation. Emily and Benji share a panicked look and Benji lifts himself out of the pool. "Uhm," Emily starts, not sure where she wants to go with this. "I'm pregnant." Why that had to be the first thing that had to come out, she has no idea, but Maddie seems to buy it.

Maddie wraps the couple into a tight hug, finding it extremely exciting. "Oh my god, that's amazing! You're happy right?" She has to ask when she sees the not so happy expressions on the couple's faces. "Yeah, yeah, it's just the really early days, and we're trying to keep it a secret," Emily explains. "Yeah, of course." Maddie pretends to zip her mouth shut but can't contain another squeal of excitement.

"And you, are you excited?" Maddie's asks Benji who hasn't really said a word since Emily announced 'the news.' "Still taking it in, really." Benji lets out a sigh and shrugs his shoulders. "You guys are going to be the most amazing parents." Maddie breathes out with a smile. She lets out a last squeal and walks away to find someone else to bother for a while.

The brunette decides to go inside when she sees Fat Amy and Mikey hitting each other with balloon animals, just as Beca and Chloe walk into the mansion. "How did you get on?" She asks, not noticing the fake smile plastered on her sister's face. "It was great," Beca says. She puts down the bags she's holding and wraps her arms around her fiancé to kiss her properly.

"So Chlo, is there someone you would like to invite to the wedding?" Maddie asks with a grin. "How do you mean?" The redhead asks, knowing exactly whom her sister is referring to. "Well, like a plus one?" Maddie explains, looking at Beca for confirmation. "Oh, no."

Chloe shakes her head and takes her stuff out of the bags she was carrying. "How about the girl from three years ago?" Beca's head shoots to her right with a confused look. Did Chloe really think about me while being away? Is the only thing that runs through her mind. She looks back at Chloe with wide eyes. "What girl?" Chloe asks, n-lying not too well for her own good. "Ooooh, that girl! No, forget about her, she's gone."

Beca shifts uncomfortably, hating having to lie to Maddie but knows that it's for the best. "Uhm, I'm going for a swim, ok?" Maddie nods and pecks her fiancé on the lips before letting her go outside. "Gone? Gone where?" She asks, not really noticing her sister's stare as she rummages through the bags."Just gone, ok?"

"Well, does she know how you feel?" Maddie asks, genuinely concerned about her sister. "If you want someone you have to follow your heart." Chloe follows the brunette with her eyes, and it almost seems like the world is slowing down as Beca pulls her shirt off, revealing the lotus tattoo on her shoulder. "It might not be part of the plan, but you can't just do nothing. You have to tell them."

She moved on… please," Maddie looks at her sister with a sad smile. "I'm sorry hun." Chloe rolls her eyes. "Why? Don't be sorry." Maddie groans internally at her sister's stubbornness. "Well, it would be nice for you to have someone there." The older sister argues. "I'm not you…" Chloe shoots back with an irritated sigh. "I'm fine by myself."

Maddie chuckles. "No one is fine by themselves." She states matter of factly. "Yes Maddie, you should try it sometimes." Chloe shakes her head in disbelieve. How could her own sister only think that another person can make you happy? Luckily for the two of them, they get interrupted by the scratching door behind Chloe.

A delivery guy walks in, holding a beautiful bouquet of pink roses. "Permesso?" (Excuse me?) The guy says with a flashy smile. "I got flowers for Maddison Beale?" Chloe's face drops but she recomposes herself quickly and accepts the flowers from the delivery man. "Oh, gorgeous!" Maddie exclaims happily. "Beca knows me so well." She walks up to her sister to take the flowers that were just accepted. She doesn't notice Chloe reading the little card attached to it though. "I love pink roses."

"Looking forward to seeing you tonight… Doug?" Chloe raises her brow and watches her sister freeze slightly as she bites in apple she picked up to snack upon. "What is he doing here?" Maddie shrugs and tries to look innocent. "He just turned up out of the blue, and uhm hijacked me. It's just a final farewell."

Chloe tries not to be angry, she can't believe her own sister would do this, especially the day before her wedding. "Well, slamming the door in his face would have done it perfectly." The redhead says cynically. "What are you doing?" She asks, genuinely wanting to know what's going through her sister's mind. "Don't worry, I can look after myself." Maddie defends herself.

"When?" Chloe shoots back. "When have you ever been able to look after yourself?" She asks exasperatedly. "Like all the time," Maddie answers with a sigh. "Yes, I'm out there, and yes sometimes I make mistakes…" Chloe scoffs lightly. "You think?"

Maddie throws her hands up in frustration. "I know Chloe, but I live with those mistakes, and I don't expect anyone else to swoop in and sort them out for me… it's better than locking your heart away, being too scared of getting hurt."

Now it's Chloe's turn to show her hands up. "I have lived with your mistakes… Where do you think I've been for the past five years? And three years before that? And eighteen months before that? Did it ever occur to you that maybe the reason I'm not all over guys, or girls all the time, is because I have seen what a fool you have made of yourself, again and again, and again?"

Chloe takes a deep breath and takes a moment to really look at her sister, in silence. Maddie processes the words her sister just threw in her face and shakes her head lightly. "Well, I'd rather be like that, than the other way… and if I made you refrain from opening up to love, then that's something I'm really sorry for."

Chloe rolls her eyes and notices something around her sister's neck. Usually, the two will share anything with each other, but right now the redhead is too angry. "Is that my necklace?" She shoots out quickly. "Just get off my stuff, ok?" Maddie looks down and takes it off with a sigh.

"Alright ladies, break it up, it's time to go!" Fat Amy and the rest of the gang stroll into the house after having heard their friends arguing. "Go where?" Chloe asks, really not in the mood of going anywhere. "To the tomato festival," Emily says with a chuckle while her friends are standing excitedly behind her. Chloe though can only look at Beca's abs while she puts on a shirt. "I'm not in the mood." She manages to croak out.

Emily rolls her eyes. "That's why you're coming." The brunette states seriously. "Oh, I wish I could," Maddie breathes out. "I have a team of brilliant people coming to pluck, wax and tint me within an inch of my life." Beca smiles softly at how hard her fiancé tries for their wedding, it almost seems too good to be true. "You're excused," Fat Amy says with a grin. "You're not…" She says shooting Emily a knowing look.

Chloe puffs out a breath. "I like tomatoes, I really do… but a whole festival?" The redhead snorts. "It sounds lame." That's, of course, the exact way she gets dragged outside by her friends and on the back of Beca's scooter… Of course, there is nowhere else she can sit… Emily is sitting behind Benji. Aubrey with Stacie, Fat Amy and Mike each have their own. The redhead tries to lean back as much as possible, not to have to hold on to Beca. She really does not feel like doing that.

The group is all dressed in white so they can really show if they get hit by a flying tomato. At first, everything seems quiet and peaceful, and Chloe starts to doubt about the entire festival yet again. But, out of the blue a huge crowd runs towards them through the little streets of Puglia. The group tries to blend in and grabs tomatoes from the boxes that are scattered around the city.

Emily smiles at Benji with a knowing smile. "What?" Benji asks, not understanding his girlfriend. "I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure." Benji awes lightly, but his smile soon fades when his girlfriend hits him against the head with a tomato. She runs away with a teasing smile, shouting: "And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door!" Of course, Benji doesn't just let that happen and runs behind her, trying to catch her for his revenge.

The 'war' goes on for almost two hours, and it doesn't seem like it's going to end anytime soon. Emily and Benji look around and follow all the fun until they see Beca and Chloe in the distance. They stop Mikey and Fat Amy so they can all see how this plays out.

On the other side of the street, Beca is watching Chloe, who is taking in the entire event. The brunette has been muttering under her breath ever since they got off her scooter. "Every time I go for the mailbox gotta hold myself down…" Beca lets out a sigh, how could she have been so stupid to believe that Chloe would come back for her. "'Cause I just can't wait 'til you write me you're coming around."

Out of frustration, and a little bit for fun, Beca throws a tomato straight at Chloe. "And don't it feel good?" She says with a smug grin on her face. "Hey… alright now." Chloe narrows her eyes and starts throwing tomatoes at Beca, all that while running towards her. "And don't it feel good?" She shoots back with an even bigger grin.

The two burst into a laughing fit, not noticing their friends. Amy is cockily tossing up a tomato, Mike is pointing a water gun filled with tomato juice at the two while Emily and Benji catch their attention. "Hey you guys, are you ready?"

Beca's smile drops slightly, and Chloe's giggles fade. Beca grabs Chloe's hand and starts pulling her away from the 'war zone.' The two run away together, trying to avoid the tomatoes coming from all around them. Beca tries to protect Chloe and pulls her into a small alleyway.

The group loses track of them, and they all split up to try and find them. Mikey slips while running and is met by Fat Amy's eye roll. "Come on Mikey, we've got some hunting to do." The British man smiles up awkwardly and accepts the Australian's help. "Have you guys seen Aubrey or Stacie?" Benji asks the two when he and Emily pass them in their search to find Beca and Chloe.

"No, but I think they went to get some coffee around the main square a while back." Fat Amy says once Mike is off the ground. "Anyways, you guys have fun in your search, I'm not done with this war just yet," Mikey says with a grin and urges Fat Amy to follow him. Emily and Benji just roll their eyes and resume their search.

Meanwhile, in the alleyway way, Beca checks if the coast is clear. When she turns around to tell Chloe they can leave, she finds the redhead staring up to the sky, looking at the setting sun. At that moment only one thought goes through her mind. _I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that it's true. And I don't want to spend my whole life, just waiting for you. Yet, you're the only one that makes me feel like like I'm walking on sunshine._

"I know a place where we can go and clean up before going back." Beca's whisper reaches Chloe, and a gentle smile sweeps over her face. "I guess one more place to visit won't hurt anyone…"

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**


	6. Eternal Flame

**Chapter 6: Eternal Flame**

The scooter ride towards the mystery destination was peaceful and calming. Neither girl had felt so at ease since their summer days 3 years ago. The cool breeze off the summer wind, blowing through their hair, looking out at the last rays of sunshine peaking through the clouds. It's as if no time had passed at all.

Beca stops the scooter next to a pathway that leads up to some dunes. It all looked too familiar to the redhead, but she can't put her finger on it. It was only when they were almost at the top that she realized where they were. This was the very beach they had met, the beach where they said 'I love you for the first time, and where they said goodbye.

A single tear finds its way down Chloe's cheek as a smile washes over her face. Beca pretends not to see it, but she knows how the redhead feels because she feels the same way. She used to come here every day just so she could think about Chloe. Up to this day, Beca goes there to get away from everything, it's her happy place, Chloe made it her happy place.

The girls share a content yet knowing look right before running off towards the water. Chloe is the first to reach the water and runs it head first, causing her to fall into the cold water. Beca chuckles at the redhead but follows, more smoothly though. She splashes the redhead with water dives and swims a tad deeper into the ocean. They just have fun, forgetting about everything, even if it's just for a brief moment.

Chloe decides to dive in as well, just because she can. When she comes up from the water to take a breath, it gets knocked out of her once again with the sight that she is being treated with. Beca is in the process of removing her shirt and her flawless figure and strong abs shimmer in the setting sunlight. The redhead quickly turns around, not knowing if she could actually hold her raging feeling in check if she kept staring.

She gets a pleasant surprise, though, when Beca suddenly swims up beside her underwater and appears in front of her. Her hair soaked and dripping while it just hangs, clinging to the brunette's face. It looks funny, so Chloe starts laughing. Beca internally cheers at this victory, remembering how much Chloe laughed that one forgotten summer when she couldn't see because of her hair.

The two of them chase each other around in the water, dunking the other at every chance they get. The laugh like they have never laughed before because right now they don't have to pretend that they don't know each other. They can finally be themselves, and it's the greatest feeling in the world.

* * *

Meanwhile Maddie walks around in the city, questioning her decision to meet up with Doug. Even though she keeps telling herself that her love for him is over, something inside her keeps pulling her back to him. It's hard to walk away from a 5 year relationship, even one as toxic as Doug.

The brunette slowly makes her way towards the address that Doug text her a few hours ago. It was a pretty weird place to meet up, it is away from all the restaurants and there are barely any people living around it. But who is she to doubt Doug's decisions.

It's only when she enters through the gate, that it all seems to make sense. Gentle harp music is being played by an actual harpist who is sitting next to a table for 2, with Doug already sitting at it, in the middle of the ancient ruins. Doug never did something small, it's not his style.

"Low key, huh?" Maddie muses as she makes her way down the steps of the amphitheatre. "You deserve a decent send off." Doug says casually, only getting up from his seat when Maddie is almost at the bottom of the stairs, meeting her so he can take her to her seat. "You look stunning." He says as he reaches out his hand with a coy smile. "Well, I'm in love." Maddie throws back without missing a beat.

"But then you always look stunning." Doug almost whispers, leading Maddie to her chair. He pulls it out as a real gentleman and pushes it back in when Maddie has sat down. "Huh, my favourite." Maddie mutters when Doug shows her the expensive Champaign bottle and pours her a flute.

Doug fills one up for himself and lifts his glass. "To a new beginning." He says. "To that I can drink too." Maddie answers and then proceeds to take a he sip of the champaign, still having a bad gut feeling about the entire ordeal.

"Remember the first time we had a bottle of it?" Doug asks, trying to caress Maddie but stops when she pulls away. "We stayed up all night. Watched the sun come up. You said you could listen to my voice forever." Maddie rolls her eyes at the memory. "No, I probably said it felt like I had been listening to your voice forever. And if I remember rightly, you only ever talked about yourself."

Doug smirks down at the brunette. "No, I don't believe that's true, my baby kitten. I'm sure you talked about me too." Maddie lets out a heavy sigh at the cocky nature of her ex. "Oh god, what am I doing here?" She asks, knowing there is an arterial motive behind the romantic dinner. "Right," Dough sighs heavily. "come home."

"No, here. I'm getting married in the morning." Maddie says strong headed, trying to make the simple fact clear to her ex. "Sounds like you're trying to convince yourself." Doug shoots back matter of factly. "No, I'm trying to get it into your thick head."

"Fine… Fine, you want to get back at me, I understand. But don't mess up things for yourself and that poor girl in the process. Maddie is slowly starting to lose her patience with the older man but holds herself tight. "Doug, believe it or not, but not everything is about you." Doug lets out an incredulous breath. "Puh-lease… you're only doing this to punish me."

Maddie rolls her eyes and balls her fists underneath the table. "No, I came here to find myself." The brunette takes a hesitant break before continuing. "And I did…. In Beca." Doug leans forward, resting his elbows on the table, making sure he has eye contact with Maddie. "And, I," He starts. "Would like to find myself… in you."

A groan escapes the brunette as she's lost for words. "Come on, Mads, 5 minutes you've known this girl, 5 minutes." Maddie shakes her head. "5 weeks." She corrects him swiftly. "And she has gotten to know me better than you have in 5 years. Do you want to know why?" She asks rhetorically. "You didn't let her do that thing I wanted to do, did you?"

Leave it to Doug to make everything sexual. "Ooooh, you filthy little squirrel." The man adds once the initial reaction is a heavy sigh. "She listens to me." Maddie defends herself. "I listen to you." Doug counters just as quickly. "Oh please, you don't le-"

"I love listening to you." The greying man interrupts loudly, making Maddie sit back in her seat with another heavy sigh. "I love listening to…" Doug stands up slowly, and makes his way towards the brunette. "those three little sighs you make in your sleep." Kneeling down in front of her he continues. "That crazy singing of yours in the shower." Slowly leaning towards Maddie, whispering. " That noise you made that night at the George Stays." Maddie's lip slightly curls up at the memory. "I think all of Paris heard that."

"It was, a… wonderful night, and this is… wonderful." The brunette sighs deeply. "This stuff you're wonderful at, the chase, its the follow through that lets you down. I wanted more, Doug. I wanted marriage." Finally having thrown the truth into Doug's face, Maddie feels slightly relieved.

Of course Doug manages to ruin even that slight moment of hope for the brunette. "We were perfect as we were. Why spoil it?" Maddie gives up and rolls her eyes. "No, do you know what's perfect? We never have to have this conversation again because I found true happiness." Doug shakes his head in amusement. "That kid will never be man enough for you."

"Beca is young, yeah, and she's a woman, but she's a grown up. You are not young, but you're a child." Doug just scrunches up his nose with a smile. "Thank you." Maddie throws her hands up. "That wasn't a - wha- argh… You don't even want to grow up."

Maddie gets up from her chair and is now standing at eye level with Doug. "The thing about Peter Pan…" Once again she gets interrupted by the infuriating man. "He could fly." He says, as if he is speaking to a five year old. "He ends up alone." Maddie says with a sigh.

Not giving Doug any opportunity to say anything else, Maddie walks away. Knowing where she belongs, and it definitely was not here with the millionaire.

* * *

Back at the beach, Chloe is peacefully watching the sunset, walking around in the water. This had been by far one of the most strange, maddening, yet amazing days of her life. And being here, with Beca, was just so surreal.

The redhead walks back to the towels on the beach, where Beca is laying peacefully. "It's beautifu-" Chloe stops talking when she sees Beca gently sleeping. Looking even more beautiful with the setting light that grazes over her. Chloe starts singing softly to the brunette.

"Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling. Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand? Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming?" Chloe stands up and walks away from the brunette, not wanting to disturb her peaceful sleep nor wanting to burst into tear. "Is this burning an eternal flame."

The redhead walks back to the water, looking back at the sleeping brunette. Memories rushing back is at the speed of light. I believe, this was meant to be, darling. I watch you when you are sleeping. You belong with me. Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming. Is this burning an eternal flame?"

Chloe is so lost into her song that she doesn't notice Beca waking up. "Say my name. The sun shines through the rain, a whole life so lonely, then you come and ease the pain." The brunette watches and listens to the girl she fell in love with years ago. The girl she never fell out of love with. "I don't wanna lose this feeling."

Beca gets up from her towel and slowly makes her way towards the redhead. Once she's close enough, she takes Chloe's hands and gently pulls her closer. Their eyes lock and the world around them disappears. They lean in closer, and closer.

Their lips almost meet, but Chloe can't do that to her sister. She breaks free from the magical spell around her and runs. She runs up the dunes, as far away from Beca as she possibly can. The brunette, once she wakes up from her daze, follows the love of her life, trying to catch up with her.

Chloe dashes into the house and runs straight to her room, closing the door behind her, hoping that no one was home to see her like this. Scared, confused, angry… The redhead sits down on her bed, trying to catch her breath and to sort out her thoughts.

She doesn't really get a chance, as Beca bursts into her room. The brunette stares at Chloe, wide eyes, out of breath, with a shimmer of hope in her eyes. "I need to know." She says. Chloe stand up from the bed and rushes past Beca into the other room. "You can't be here."

"Something happened back there." Beca says, not giving up, not again. "No…" Chloe says head strong. "Tell the truth." Beca almost shouts as she grabs the redhead's wrist to pull her back so they can face each other. "The truth about what?" Maddie asks as she walks in after her rendez-vous with Doug.

Suddenly the lights jump up and a group of Maddie and Beca's friends jump out yelling surprise, catching everyone of guard. The group immediately stop their celebrating once they feel the tension in the room.

Beca walks forward, trying to think of n explanation to give to her soon to be wife. Though she doesn't have to do that. "Oh my god, it's her… She was the girl… She's the ex?" Maddie questions, trying to comprehend what's going on.

"Mads I'm so sorry it's all my fault." Chloe starts. "Yeah b-but I-I can explain…" Beca interrupts, trying to be helpful but gets shot down almost instantly by Chloe. "Please, I can do this… She _was_ the girl. _A_ girl… and I didn't want to tell you because it was nothing. And then you kept going on at me about how I never let anyone in, and I started thinking… did I make a terrible mistake? Then we were on the beach covered in tomatoes, and there was this sunset…" Maddie takes a step back, terrified of what is coming next. If her sister still loved Beca, she would take a step aside for her. It's the least she could ever do for her baby sister.

"Then suddenly it was three years ago, and I looked at her…" Chloe looks at Beca, their eyes meeting. "… into her eyes, and I knew…" Chloe freezes, knowing that if she tells the truth she will ruin her sisters wedding but if she doesn't she'll never be able to voice her thought ever again. The choice was clear.

"…I don't feel anything for her." The pain in her heart would go away, yet the look on Beca's face, the look of betrayal and hurt would always be there, engraved in her mind. "I never did." The redhead continues, more trying to convince herself of that fact.

"She has been desperate to tell you because she doesn't want to keep secrets from you, but I didn't want you to know because… I didn't want to spoil everything. Well, you always make such a huge drama out of everything." Maddie lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding in and rolls her eyes because she knows her sister is right. "Which is why you two are so perfect together." Chloe looks at her sister and Beca while they are looking at each other. "But now I'm the one who has ended up making a huge drama out of nothing. I know have been a really shit, and I'm so so sorry."

Maddie stays quiet for moment, trying to process everything. "Is this true?" She asks Beca, needing to hear it from her fiancé. Beca thinks about what she should answer. "Yes" She answers truthfully. "And do you still have feelings for her?" Beca _loved_ Chloe but she _loves_ Maddie, and they have made a commitment to each other, one she would never break. No matter how much it hurt. "No, I feel absolutely nothing for her."

Chloe can feel her heart shatter but it's for the best. Her sister finally found someone that makes her happy, and that should make her happy. She hears her sister sigh and apologises again. Maddie doesn't get a chance to react as Fat Amy clears her throat.

"Hen night? As in, I don't want to see you again until the church in the morning." Beca nods and takes a step back, then walking around the Australian to kiss Maddie on her cheek. No one dares to say anything as the brunette walks away and out of the house, to prepare for her night out with her brother, Mikey and Benji.

Once Beca has left, Chloe is the first to break the silence. "I-I should probably just go." Making Fat Amy sigh. "Yeah…" Maddie says, no remorse evident in her voice. Chloe knew this reaction would be expected, but it still hurt. No one dares to say anything to stop it though.

"Well what are you waiting for? It's my hen party already, you look like shit, go get changed already." A huge weight is lifted from the room. And Chloe lets out a relieved breath but still something gnaws at her. "Are you sure you still want me there?" She asks, just to be sure. "Don't be stupid C, we all make mistakes."

"Oh yes, and tonight I am planning to make a whole lot more." Fat Amy says with a devious grin, Maddie joining in instantaneously.

 **I Do Not Own Pitch Perfect**

 **Reviews = Happy Me**

 **Happy Me = Quicker Updates**


	7. It must have been love

**Chapter 7: It must have been love**

The girls are all getting dressed with an 80s playlist blaring in the background, getting them all in the mood. Leave it to Maddie to decide that a themed hen night is what she wants. Everyone is dressing up in vintage clothes, and tuning their hair and makeup into the selected time.

They are all having a ton of fun, messing with each other while helping simultaneously. All the girls have their own costume they are picking. Or a certain style. Aubrey and Stacy had decided to take on a prep school look with Sperry Top-Siders, to show off intelligence yet still looking sexy as hell.

Fat Amy, Maddie and Chloe had each decided on a specific outfit that resembles Cindy Lauper in some way. Maddie even going as far as putting on a blonde wig. This only because when they were younger, they were obsessed with her hit song 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'. A motto at least 2 have lived by since. Chloe just loved the song but couldn't decide whether this was something she wanted to be remembered by for the rest of her life, and still isn't.

Titziana, who is joining the gang, is sporting pooled up cringed hair. Wearing a black dress and a jean jacket on top. Showing off just enough cleavage to attract the other gender for sure. Emily, on the other hand, is wearing high-waisted jeans and a Coca Cola crop top sweater, and having her hair curled perfectly.

The girls all make it to the club around 10 PM and instantly pull each other towards the bar to take some shots. Maddie is the first one to semi reluctantly pour one down while the rest cheers her on. Shortly after the other girls, minus Emily, since she's pretending to be pregnant for Maddie, and can't drink.

The DJ watches the girls go loose and spots their outfits and instantly turns up the volume and blasting Fat Amy, Chloe and Maddie's all-time favourite through the speakers. The girls go wild and head over to the dance floor, to dance until their hearts are beating like crazy. Flirting and just being free from everything. The wedding, lies, and everything that is attached to what has occurred in the past few days.

At the club, Fat Amy and Aubrey had prepared a little surprise for everyone. They had hired some strippers. Both male a female, to spice up the evening. Maddie is really put on the spot but loves every second of it. How could she not? She has two sexy firemen grinding in her lap while three real-life pilots are already being pulled aside by Back at the club, Chloe is watching her sister getting handsy with the strippers, laughing her heart out, trying to remember everything for the following day. But deep inside she knows that she should not be here, not at the club, nor in Puglia and especially not at the wedding tomorrow. She can't do it to herself, nor to her sister. She can't keep pretending that everything is fine when it's not.

Chloe manages to sneak out of the club, to grab some fresh air and think things over. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she would have made an irrational decision without really thinking about it. She needs to put all her feelings into a neat line. Not just for her own sake.

Meanwhile, Beca, Jesse, Mike and Benji are having a blast, walking around town in their own 80s themed costumes. Beca having chosen a simple outfit, black jeans with a white shirt, topping it off with an army band jacket. Jesse is covering his musical movie tracks and wearing a white shirt with a leather jacket and high jeans with aviator sunglasses. Mikey is keeping it cool with his hair smoothly gelled backwards and a white button-up shirt. Benji is casually wearing a coloured polo shirt tucked into his jeans.

The four of them are cruising around town, from bar to bar. Enjoying Beca's last night as a free woman together. Eventually, they stumble into a strip club, well slightly pulling Beca towards one, not giving her a chance to change her mind or even protest.

Beca is pushed into a chair, handed over another drink and gets a brunette shoved into her lap. If it wasn't for her wedding the following day and her still raging feelings for her fiancee's sister. She would be at least enjoying it. Right now though, she can't seem to let go and just sits there with a forced smile, waiting for everything to be over. The night, and especially the wedding.

She quickly excuses herself from her chair and tells her brother that she needs some air after all the alcohol she has consumed. She heads out and sits down at the edge of a fountain, just taking her time to think. Her mind keeps playing back the memories of 3 years ago, and the memories of earlier that day. Could Chloes really not feel anything for her? Did she ever, really?

Beca has been sitting outside for about 30 minutes when Jesse stumbles towards her in a slightly inebriated state. Knowing that his little sister needs some guidance or at least support. He remembers how heartbroken she was when Chloe left and how Beca had not dated for over a year after that. He was there, every night when she cried, or more to say she pretended not to cry but he knew better.

"Hey, you all right?" Jesse asks, his voice filled with concern, and slightly slurred speech.

Beca rolls her eyes and watches her brother sit down. "Yeah, I'm fine." She says once she knows the almost drunken mess next to her is ok. The brunette looks away, her mind yet again consumed by a bright flash of red.

"What's up Becs?" Jesse asks. Not actually receiving more than a hum from his little sister as an answer.

It takes Beca a second to really clear her thoughts before she speaks up. "Just can't wait for the wedding to be over." She says with a sigh. "Just wanna be married already." That was no lie. Once the wedding is over, she can be happy with Maddie. Maybe even manage to not see Chloe ever again.

Jesse grunts at his sisters' words. "You got a whole lifetime of that, sorellina (little sister).

Rolling her eyes, Beca mumbles a quick. "I know."

"Enjoy your last night of liberty." Jesse gently punches Beca on her should and tries to urge her to get up. "Come on!" Falling into an uncomfortable silence, seeing his sister really grind her thoughts together about the only person she has really loved, he takes a deep breath and frowns at the following words he says. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"About what?" Beca asks, not really feeling in the mood. Nor wanting to make her brother uncomfortable.

"Look," Jesse starts, not wanting to give up just yet. "is this about Chloe?" He asks, even though he clearly knows the answer to that question. "I've got to ask…" He adds when Beca looks away with an eye roll. "… have you still got feelings for her?"

Beca scoffs at the insinuation. "No, that would be really stupid. No." She says defensively.

Clearing his throat, Jesse asks: "Are you sure?" Needing to know. He doesn't want to see Beca, nor Maddie, hell not even Chloe hurt by this entire ordeal. When Beca doesn't immediately say anything, Jesse just stares at her until she looks back at him.

Finally, Beca manages to breathe out a gentle "Yeah."

"Allora…" (So…), Jesse draws out, falling into a giggle when he sees Beca's smile coming back slowly. "Can we duct-tape you to a pole now, please?"

Beca mentally facepalms herself when she remembers her predicament. Yet it was a tradition in the family. Whoever gets married, will get duct-taped or bound to a pole. She rolls her eyes and whispers "In a minute." Jesse takes this as a win and heads back inside to get Benji and Mike.

A few blocks away, Chloe walks out of the club into the night. Her mind filled with all and nothing at the same time. Yet one thing, one name keeps bouncing around without ever leaving Beca.

The redhead walks further away from the entrance and hides behind a corner. Tears are threatening to spill from her eyes. She starts to remember all the moments between her and Beca, how they talked even without speaking. "Lay a whisper, on my pillow. Leave the winter, on the ground." The words all pour out of her in a rush. Remembering how she felt when Beca wasn't there. "I wake up lonely, the stare of silence, in the bedroom, all around."

A bad habit she had picked up over the years, yet one that could always soothe her nerves. Talking to herself when she's alone. Pretending to be speaking to the brunette that holds her heart. "Touch me now, I close my eyes. And dream away."

She pushes herself off the wall and starts walking to who knows where not caring about anything at that moment. "It must have been love," Chloe quietly admits to herself, not ever having voiced the thought after having left Puglia 3 years ago. They had told each other as much, but they were young. They didn't know what the word meant at the time. "But it's over now." She says almost melancholically.

"It must have been good, but I lost it somehow." Think about the words she's saying, the redhead becomes more confident and starts to really understand her feelings. "It must have been love, but it's over now. From the moment we touched, till the time it ran out."

On the other side of the small town square, Beca is still sitting at the edge of the fountain. Her mind running a million miles an hour. Trying to sort out what she and Chloe are, or better were. "Make-believing, we're together. That I'm sheltered by your heart." The brunette feels cheated. Hardly processing the fact that Chloe never loved her. "But in and outside I turned to water, like a teardrop in your palm."

The brunette's heart feels heavy. She hasn't wrapped her head around meeting Maddie. Proposing to her so soon after they met, even though it did feel right at the time. Losing the love of her life… NO, she has met the love of her life. Maddie is supposed to be the love of her life. "And it's a hard winter's day, I dream away." Shaking her head, Beca gets up and decides to walk around for a bit. Feeling a need to stretch her legs.

Chloe sighs heavily and looks up to the moon as she walks towards the fountain where Beca had been just moments ago. "It must have been love, but it's over now. It was all that I wanted, now I'm living without."

Beca doesn't notice the equally distraught Chloe as she walks away in the exposit direction. "It must have been love, but it' over now. It's where the water flows. It's where the wind blows…" She doesn't get too far, as Mike grabs her and throws her over his shoulder. Laughing the night away together with Benji and Jesse.

Chloe hears the laughter and sees the four. She quickly hides behind a wall and peeks to see what's going on. They don't seem to notice her, being too drunk and busy, trying to keep Beca on Mikey's shoulder.

Having just seen the brunette, even from a distance. Chloe knows what she has to do, there is no way she could stay here. She had to go, as far away as possible. No time for goodbyes. No time for explanation, I'm sorry's' or feelings. With a steady pace Chloe walks further away from the party, from her sister and Beca Mitchel.

She makes it home around 30 minutes later after hailing a cab. She rushed to her room and quickly packs her suitcase. The only thing she leaves out is her bride's maid dress. She leaves it on the bed, needing to really let go of her past that will become the future in a few hours time.

While packing her bag with her favourite book she brought over to read in her spare time, she finds an old picture of her and Beca being as happy as they ever had seemed to be. Sighing heavily, she shoves the picture together with the book in her bag and heads out to where the cab is still waiting for her, to take her to the airport.

In the car, she can't help but look back at the picture that once used to bring her joy. She ponders about how she could talk to her sister about this later on. If her sister would ever talk to her again that is.

Finally deciding it's time to fully let go, Chloe lets the old picture fly out of the moving cab as she sheds a single tear. Goodbye Beca. Goodby Puglia. Good luck Maddie.


	8. Faith

**Holy smoakes... did not think I would manage two chapters in one day but hey, it happened hahaha hop you guys are enjoying the story, C U next time!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Faith**

Maddie drunkenly stumbles through the back pool yard, knowing that she'll regret having all those shots the next morning. Opening the outside doors of her bedroom, she almost falls in. Once she can hold herself up by the wall, she pulls off the blonde wig off her head and undresses herself to the semi lingerie she's wearing underneath her dress.

Somehow managing to bump into the wall for the umpteenth time, Maddie finally finds the light switch and switches on the light. When she looks up, she rolls her eyes upon seeing Doug laying on her bed. "You shouldn't be here." She says with a heavy sigh.

"I'm not. You're dreaming." Doug answers back in all seriousness. In his hand, he has a controller, and when he pushes the button, the light goes off again.

Getting increasingly annoyed by Doug's behaviour. Maddie switches the light back on with a huff. "I'm getting married in the morning." She states matter of factly, with slightly slurred speech. Hoping that the idiot she ones dated finally leaves her life forever.

Doug just plainly looks at the brunette and shrugs his shoulders. "And I couldn't be happier for you, really." He says, not even moving an inch.

"Really?" Maddie asks confusedly.

"That's what I cam to say. You have my blessing." Seeing a small smile creep up on Maddie's face, Doug has a little victory party in his head.

"Oh Doug, that's so sweet," Maddie says, stumbling towards the bed. Of course, Doug has to ruin the moment by switching off the light again. "Aaah!" The brunette groans. "No,no,no!" Backing away from the bed, she quickly reaches the wall again."

"What?" Doug muses, this time sitting up. "What, you think I've come here for…?" The older man puts his hands up in defence. When he sees Maddie's conflicted face, he lets out a scoff. Of course, he doesn't linger on the lack of trust for long. "Although…" He starts, as he walks up to his ex. "… it is your last night as a single woman."

Doug slowly undoes the buttons from his white shirt. "You could call _this_ …" Emphasising _this_ as he almost rips open his shirt. "my wedding gift to you."

Maddie is feeling conflicted. "Just get us a toaster!" She manages to say as Doug is about to nibble on her neck. She quickly recomposes her self and slides to the right. "Out!" She almost screams at him.

Feeling extremely confused about the situation, Doug is stunned for a moment and looks around like a lost puppy. Eventually, he walks away from the brunette, straight towards the ukulele hanging on the coat rack. He starts playing, much to the dismay of Maddie, who still isn't sure what she wants to do at this moment.

Maddie lunges forwards and makes Doug stop playing. "Well, I guess it would be nice if I could touch your body. I know not everybody has got a body like you." She says as she runs her hands over Doug's chest. It's not exactly Beca's tight muscles but it's not bad either.

Doug slyly wraps his arms around Maddie, who instantly manages to switch places, to her standing behind him. "But I gotta think twice before I give my heart away." She manages to push the man on the bed, leading him to believe that he's in for a night of fun.

Doug pulls Maddie on the bed as well, but she manages to roll away from underneath him, knowing that what is happening at this moment is very wrong. "And I know all the games you play, because I play them too." She almost whispers. When he leans in to kiss her, she pushes him off the bed. "But I need some time off, from that emotion. Time to pick my heart up from the floor."

Of course, Doug interprets the inner monologue that Maddie is having to him being her heart as he is currently sitting on the floor. He grabs the brunette's hand and starts kissing it, but Maddie snatches her arm away from the greying man. And gets up from the bed. Yet seeing him on the floor, she can't help but feel slightly bad for the man.

"When that love comes down without devotion. Well, it takes a strong man, baby but I'm showing you the door." Her common sense is finally catching up with her and circles the bed to the other side, hoping that Doug will finally get the hint and leave forever.

"Cause I gotta have faith… " She mumbles to herself, an idea popping into her head. She runs off towards the window door and tries to get out. Doug is quickly back on his feet, chasing the woman around the pool like an idiot.

"Baby, I know you're asking me to stay." He says when he catches up to the brunette at the sunbeds. "Stay, please, please, don't go away. You say I'm giving you the blues."

Doug gets wrapped up in the curtains while trying to get to Maddie who because of that gets another opportunity to run away. "Maybe you mean every word you say. Can't help but think of yesterday and another who tied me down to loverly rules." Maddie falls backwards on another sun bed, giving the upper hand to Doug once again.

"Before this river becomes an ocean…" Doug says with a smirk and doesn't give it up when Maddie scoots away. "… before you throw my heart back on the floor." He continues and manages to pull Maddie onto his lap. "Oh baby, just reconsider your foolish notion."

Maddie quickly turns her head to the side when Doug leans in to kiss her again. "Well, I need someone to hold me, but I'll wait for something more." She tries to get up but doesn't get far. Doug grabs her by the waist and makes her dance along the side of the pool, in the moonlight.

"You gotta have faith." He whispers in her ear.

The words make Maddie's blood run cold. The nerve on this guy. She manages to take a step and kick him right in the back of his knee which makes him lose balance for a brief moment. Yet Doug doesn't seem tased and twirls her back into his arms. At this moment, Maddie tries to use her speed as leverage and pushes Doug away, to only seconds later jump back into his arms.

Doug holds the brunette tight and carries her back to the room where he throws her on the bed. He sees the woman look at a picture of her fiancee but to his delightful surprise, she pulls the picture down, not being able to look at it as she is about to cheat on the young girl with him. He knows he has won.

Yet Maddie isn't so keen on losing yet, she grabs a scarf that she had forgotten on the bed before heading out last night. Doug's face instantly lights up as he loves it when they role-play. Something Maddie had definitely not forgotten.

The brunette makes the man stand up and leads him outside. She traces his body with her hands as he is trying to steal a kiss from her. Maddie does not relent though and keeps ignoring it. When she's standing right in front of him, she gently blows into his ear and then ducks so she can crawl between his legs so he can be behind him. Once she's completely sure that he is unaware of everything, she pushes the man in the pool and runs inside, slamming the wooden window shut. She lets out a heavy, relieved sigh when her back hits the window. I _t's finally over._ She thinks to herself.

When Maddie doesn't hear anything for a suspicious amount of time, her curiosity does get the better of her. She turns around and opens up the window again, ready to shout at her ex. Yet when she does open the window she does not see him until she looks down.

A soaked Doug is kneeling in front of her, holding out a ring box with a gorgeous ring sticking out from it. Maddie is taken completely of guard. The one thing she always wanted was for Doug to propose, but why did he have to do so the day before her wedding to Beca.


End file.
